The family I never had
by Glorificus Raven Snape
Summary: I know the truth now, Harry, and I will not deprive myself the chance to be a father to you. Whether you wish it, or not. Harry Potter will die, and a Snape will be born.
1. Going through the motions

**A/N:** _So I totally rewrote this story. The main the theme is the same, but I think it is way better. I hope you all agree! I also wanted to thank everyone that reviewed in the first version of this, I will not abandon it like last time. Anyway now I am happy with this new version! So Sit back and enjoy!! P.S: Snape is a little OOC, but I think he would love his son and obviously I will not follow canon. I will follow the overall vision but the things I don't like, i.e. read my bio if you wish to know will be changed! My story my world!! hahaha. Hope you all like it and please review!! This chapter is short, I just wanted to give you all a little taste! Next chapter will be longer.._

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except Julia, Raven, and Drusilla. I just want to live in their world!**

** The Family I never had by Glorificus Raven Snape**

**Chapter one: **** Going through the motions**

**Harry's POV**

He was having a meltdown. No seriously, he was having a meltdown. It was not bad enough that his parents died when he was a baby, his

godfather is on the run, Malfoy was still breathing, or that he was failing Divination, but now this! It wasn't fair! Why was it always him!

" Why does this always happen to me?" Harry mumbled softly turning his face into his pillow.

Maybe he could just wish really hard and it would all be a nightmare? No, he didn't have that kind of luck. I, Harry James Potter have very bad

luck, and there was no doubt about it. Closing his eyes, he remembered today, a day that could be called the worst day ever, actually the entire

year started off poorly, and he had a feeling that it wasn't over.

It all started when he was playing Wizard Chess with Ron, and Hermione was yapping away about some essay that was due in a couple of

weeks. He was still tired from the lack of sleep and the early morning blood letting. Harry didn't tell his friends about the strange occurrence this

morning before breakfast. Professor Snape arrived at Gryffindor tower and took some of his blood. He had never seen the Professor so shaken or

disheveled, and complied quickly because Snape said it was urgent and would get a pass on an upcoming detention. He trusted Snape, but that didn't mean he

liked the git. His friends had noticed his change in behavior and have tried everything to cheer him up. But it wouldn't work. Harry was not

interested in any of it anymore. He was tired. Tired of struggling through every day and night. He was tired of being alone, tired of having the

world on his shoulders. His loved his mates Hermione and Ron, but they didn't understand. They had people who supported them and really cared

for them. What did it even matter? Voldemort was going to kill him anyway. Why did he have to do homework, and pretend to be happy when he wasn't going to

live to see his future?

It was the beginning of his fifth year and he felt none the wiser. The Dursley's in typical fashion treated him like a house-elf; but this summer

they resorted to violence as an outlet, something they have not done in many years. He thought it ended when he got accepted to Hogwarts, but

Uncle Vernon decided Harry deserved something more extreme. It didn't matter though, Harry was used to people hating him for no reason. In a way he knew,

there must be something really wrong with him. He was unlovable and did not deserve kindness or love. He was a killer, a bad omen for those around him, and he knew it.

" Harry. Harry!"

Harry looked up into the eyes of one of his best friends.

" Hermione? "

Hermione frowned slightly in concern, glancing quickly over to Ron.

" Are you okay? We should probably head to dinner."

Harry nodded whilst standing up and straightening his tie. Following his friends out of the common room, Hermione and Ron looked over at him with a look of concern.

" Mate, are you coming?" Ron asked gently touching Harry's arm.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts suddenly finding himself in the middle of the Great Hall. He glanced up at his friend who grew even more during the

summer. Another thing Harry was sore about, he was doomed to live life as a short person. Shaking himself out of it, he followed his friends toward

the Gryffindor table, trying to ignore the hisses and insults that flew his way. Everyone hated him. They thought he was a liar, and they blamed him for

even thinking that Voldemort was back. But Voldemort had returned, and soon they would all know that Harry wasn't lying. As Harry sat down he stared down at his

plate which was filled to the brim with nothing that he wanted to eat. So instead he sat, trying to pretend that he was listening to his best friends talk

about absolutely nothing.

" Harry. HAR." Ron started.

" What Ron?" Harry asked shortly.

Ron shook his head, " I think Dumbledore wants to speak with you."

Harry closed his eyes before turning toward the head table and met the gaze of his headmaster.

**Reviews??**


	2. Death

**A/N**: _Hey Potter Fans! I decided to update a little earlier than planned! I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! I made this chapter a little longer by request from reviewers. Oh! Thanks for all the reviews! I have received a lot of positive feedback and I hope it continues, but if a reader does not like my writing style, I can not do anything to change that. So although I want everyone to read and enjoy my story, if you do not like my writing style there are many other fabulous stories out there to enjoy. Feel free to look on my profile in fav's, I have a good collection of great stories in which I love to read. And if any of you wish to speak with me about any of my posted stories or ones not yet posted, or if you just to chat, please feel free! I would love it! So thats it! haha. Keep the reviews coming, please **no flames **I will not respond. Constructive criticism of course is welcomed. And if you don't like my story or my writing style, I am of course sad; but hey that's life! Enough blabbing, its time for Pottah! _

_DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan: Thank you for reading, I am sorry it was confusing for you, but I do not agree. I like the way my story is worded and arranged. I feel as though it is very clear, albeit somewhat different. Eventually, as the story progresses I will change the format, but for now it will remain the same. I do want you to enjoy the story and to continue reading, but I have a clear vision on the way in which I want this story to look and feel. And if you do not like my style of writing, I can only suggest not reading my story. I do not mean that in a harsh way at all. But I do welcome your critique, I have read many of your stories and I am a fan. Hope that helps, feel free to email me if you wish to speak further._

_ShadowedHand:__ Thank you! Yes the bloodletting was interesting, Harry was very confused! It will be explained in this chapter, and the actual interaction will take place next time. I am glad you enjoyed my story and found it interesting, I hope you continue to read and like it! _

_Beth5572: Thank you so much! That means a lot to me! I have been taking a lot of time on my stories, making sure that they are solid and not rushed. ( The plot-lines always run through my head faster than I can get them down on paper, and I get impatient!) Hopefully I will continue to get support from readers like you! Continue reading!_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters, except Julia, Raven, and Drusilla. I just want to live in their world!

** The Family I never had by Glorificus Raven Snape**

Chapter 2: A Death

**Dumbledore's POV**

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was worried. Very worried. The object of his worry was one Harry James Potter. This boy who had such a hard life for one so young was

about to get the shock of his life. He told the boy to meet him after dinner in his office. Maybe the fates would smile, and it would all work out for the best. He was no fool,

he knew that Harry had been abused and unloved his entire life. It was blatantly obvious; the boy was so thin and so wary of any authority figure. Although Harry has a

huge capacity to forgive, he does not trust easily and keeps everything to himself. He knew that Harry was unhappy, but when the boy came into the halls of Hogwarts this

year, Albus knew that something had to change before he lost him for good. He hoped that this news would save Harry, not destroy him. It all started this morning with a

visitor that came to his office with some rather astonishing news. Albus was refilling his supply of lemon drops when Severus came rushing in the office with a petite

woman scurrying behind him.

" Headmaster, you must tell this woman she has the wrong man!"

The woman who had been quiet for but a moment pushed aside Severus and turned her attention toward the Headmaster.

" I am telling the truth headmaster, I have proof."

Albus' eyes widened slightly and looked between the two.

" What are you speaking about Severus?"

Severus glared at the woman, " She has some foolish notion that.."

" Harry Potter is not a Potter!" The woman interrupted.

" Please, both of you sit down. I am very confused at the moment and that itself is a rarity. Harry, is not a Potter?" Albus questioned gesturing them to take a seat.

The woman sat stiffly in the chair before nodding her head quickly.

" Headmaster, my name is Julia Marques. I was a friend of Raven's. Raven Black."

Albus looked over at Severus who refused to meet his gaze. Raven Black was the little sister of Regulus and most importantly, Sirius Black. Raven Black was a notorious

and vicious Deatheater who also happened to be the ex-wife of one Severus Snape. Snapping out of his thoughts he focused back on the woman.

" Raven Black is dead Headmaster. She had been in hiding ever since the Dark Lord fell."

Albus nodded his head, " I heard of her demise Julia, I am sorry for your loss."

Julia sighed running her hand through her hair nervously, " I am not here for condolences Headmaster, but thank you. I am here because as you know Raven was married

to your Potions Master."

" What does that have to do with anything!?" Severus stood up shouting.

" Severus, sit down." Albus said gently.

Watching his young friend reluctantly sit back down he looked over to Julia.

" Please Julia, what are you trying to tell us."

Julia twisted her hands nervously looking over at each man.

" Only in the event of her death was anyone supposed to know. Raven was pregnant with twins when she left Severus. At the hospital after giving birth, she knew that she

would have to go back to her Master. She had hidden her pregnancy from everyone for so long, she told no one except me. She also knew that her children would be forced

to follow in her footsteps. She didn't know what to do, she was so scared and I was the only one there. She saw James Potter crying outside in the hallway and found out

that Lily had given birth to a stillborn. Raven and Lily spoke in the hospital, and Raven knew how much the Potter's wanted a baby. She decided to give them the boy

because that was what the Potter's told everyone they were having. She thought that she could switch her boy with the dead baby, and no one but the Potter's would

know. She knew that her family would never give up the little heir's and would take the babies away. She thought the boy would have a better life away from it all. That

boy, the boy given to Lily and James, is not a Potter, but the son of Severus and Raven Snape."

Albus cleared his throat, " Are you sure?"

" Headmaster" Severus tried to interrupt but was silenced with a look from Albus.

" Take a blood test if you must, I am not lying. You know that I have come at great risk to myself. I would not have said anything if it were not her last request." Julia said

anxiously.

" And the other child." Albus asked calmly.

" A girl. The twins were born the same day as poor Harry. The girl, she was taken to America. I left her at a hospital in California." Julia whispered.

" You left a baby in a hospital! Why didn't you tell me? Tell anyone! Why not give her to a family instead of dumping her like trash!" Severus screamed as he paced back

and forth.

"Severus I understand your.." Julia started.

"YOU UNDERSTAND NOTHING! YOU BITCH! How dare you keep this from me! My children! My babies, left by themselves and you come here like you are talking about the

damn weather!!" Severus ranted pushing his face in front of hers.

Albus got up from his seat, grabbing the young professor and pulling him against his chest.

" Severus calm down. We will fix this, I promise you."

Julia looked on with misted eyes and sobbed, " I am sorry. I know I should have said something sooner. But your ex-wife was very adamant! She made me promise, and I

was not going to let her down. She never knew about any prophecy, she didn't know what was going to come of the Potter's! Raven thought her baby would be happy and

away from evil, something she could never have given either of them! She did not want your children to suffer like you both had. You can still have your babies, they are

not dead."

" They may as well be. Why just the boy, why send my daughter alone to America?" Severus spat.

" Severus! We need to act quickly. You must get to Harry and check his blood before anything else is said. If it is in fact true that he is yours, then Harry Potter will die

and a Snape will be born." Albus stated.

" And my daughter?" Severus croaked.

" One thing at a time Severus. First we must deal with Harry, and then we will search for your daughter. Gather Harry's blood and make the potion quickly, Julia and I are

going to have a little talk about the whereabouts of your daughter." Albus ordered locking his gaze with Julia.

Julia watched as Severus flew out of the room and turned her attention back to Albus Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard in the world; who at the moment was glaring

at her in the most unnerving way.

" Miss Marques, you better start talking."

Some time after, Albus tiredly sat down at his desk, opening his tin of lemon drops knowing he was going to need all of them. After Severus left to go make the potion, he

obliviated Miss Marques and sent her back to wherever she came from. She told him where she last saw the girl, Drusilla Black. Miss Marques mentioned that Drusilla had

been sent to an orphanage, but was regularly visited by Raven up until recently. So much pain and hurt in their young lives Albus was unsure if it could be repaired, but

knew he had to try. Soon he would have to break the news, the potion should be done now.

**Reviews. Please. Love.**


	3. Waiting

**A/N:** _Hey Everyone! Since I updated a couple of days ago, this chapter will be short. Sorry about that! Oh! Thanks for all the reviews! I have received a lot of positive feedback and I hope it continues. Keep the reviews coming, please no flames I will not respond. Constructive criticism of course is welcomed. For those of you who do not like my story, the back button is at the top of your page, for everyone else keep on reading!!_

_ShadowedHand:__ Thank you! Don't worry Harry is the main focus, but Drusilla is big part. As if anyone could forget Harry! The story will be full of lovely Harry angst, his sister will only be an addition to it!! lol Glad you like my story, the next chapter will be longer!! Stay tuned!_

_Kate Andromeda:_ _I am glad you like the idea! Some people thought it was too cliche, but what can you do? I love it! An American in the midst of Hogwart's is a dream come true if you ask me! lol. Severus is such a pleasure to write, I hope to retain his snarkiness, but nothing makes me melt quite like a loving Snape ( not too much)! keep reading!_

_Beth5572: __Thank you so much! That means a lot to me! Continue reading!_

_jadedragon36:_ _Yes I know, so very unfair!! Stay tuned!_

_animegurl088:_ _Thank you! Keep reading!_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, except Julia, Raven, and Drusilla. I just want to live in their world!

Chapter 3: Waiting

**Snape's POV**

Severus tore out of the office like his life depended on it, and to him it did. He could have children. A boy and a girl, and he almost missed it because of some silly muggle-

born. Potter could be his boy. He admits that he is overly cruel to the boy, but it would all change now. Even if the boy isn't his, he knows it is the right thing to do.

Severus hopes for his own sake that Harry is indeed his, and hopes that the boy won't give him too much grief about giving him a blood sample.

As he reached the portrait of the fat lady and asked for Potter he tried to calm himself down before he made an utter fool of himself as he waited. After a minute or two the

door opened, with a very confused and wary looking Potter. " Sir?"

" Mr. Potter, I am here on the Headmaster's orders. I need a sample of your blood." Severus spoke hoping he didn't sound panicked.

The boy looked up at him like he was slightly mad but nodded slowly. " Uh, blood? You aren't going to poison me are you sir?" Harry joked.

Severus cleared his throat nervously and pushed his hair from his eyes." I assure you Potter if I wanted you dead, poison is not the way I would go about it. It is urgent

Potter, if we could do this quickly you will not receive a detention in class, even if you happen to blow up a potion."

A shocked Potter rolled up the arm of his sweater and allowed Severus to quickly gather the blood in a small vial. Looking at the boy's widened eyes, Severus nodded and

swept away before the boy could speak again. All he could think about is making the potion, and how is life would change with the results. He could have a family, someone

to love. Arriving at the dungeons in record time, he made the simple potion that would be complete in thirty minutes. Severus knew it would be the longest thirty minutes

of his life.

** Harry's POV**

" Harry. Harry! Merlin you are out of it this week!" Hermione scolded.

Harry rolled his eyes at his uptight friend, " I am just tried 'mione, no need to get hysterical."

" Well someone needs to get upset Harry! You aren't sleeping, you don't talk and you aren't eating. Which of course means you are losing weight and you can't afford too! I

am worried, you need to do something!" Hermione said insistently.

" What do you want me to do Hermione? When I sleep I dream of him, it is easier to just stay awake, there is a lot less pain. Everyone in school hates me, and thinks I lied

about Voldemort 's return for attention. So what can I do except deal with it, the best way I know how. I will be fine, but I need you to give me a break. Besides I don't

have anyone to tell." Harry said tiredly.

Hermione was about to speak again when the Headmaster motioned for Harry to meet him outside the Great Hall. " I have to go. I will see you both later in the

common room." Harry sighed in relief when he able to leave Hermione's interrogation, he just couldn't deal with it right now. Following the Headmaster down the hall, they

stopped by a statue. " Harry my boy, I need you to come my office at eight and not a moment after."

"Is everything okay Professor?" Harry asked hesitantly, afraid of the answer. Albus glanced down at Harry his eyes softening, " Of course Harry, I am sorry if I alarmed you.

It is however important that you come on time, but everyone is fine. Sirius is fine."

Harry looked up at the Professor in relief and smiled, " I guess I freaked out for no reason. I will be there at eight Professor." Albus smiled down at the boy and cupped the

back of his head, " It is all right Harry. I think we are all on edge. But I have a feeling things are going to get better. I will see you at eight, and don't worry about breaking

curfew no one will stop you."

Harry nodded and watched as Professor Dumbledore walked away briskly, greeting the students that passed him.

**Dumbledore's POV**

Albus drummed his fingers tirelessly against his desk and sucked lightly on tenth lemon drop that he had popped in his mouth. He was about to reach for another when he

felt Harry come up the stairway. " Hello my boy, please take a seat. I am waiting on Professor Snape. Would you care for a lemon drop?"

Before Harry could answer Severus strode through the door with a terrified look upon his face, even though he desperately was trying to mask it. Albus looked up at

Severus for answer and was rewarded with a jerky nod in affirmation. Clearing his throat he thought it best to break the news right away.

**Sorry about that. I hate it when author's do that. Next chapter will be much much longer. Reviews Please??**


	4. Nothing will be the same

**A/N**: _Hey Everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! Hope everyone had a fabulous 4th of July ( for those fellow Americans) I have received a lot of positive feedback and I hope it continues. I will definitely try to put more detail in my story for the satisfaction of all!! Keep the reviews coming, please no flames I will not respond. Constructive criticism of course is welcomed. For those of you who do not like my story, the back button is at the top of your page, for everyone else keep on reading!! Thank you all again for the wonderful response to my story!!_

_mervoparkite: yes, an explosive mix indeed. It may only be minor fireworks right now, but I am sure once the whole family gets together there will be explosions and angst for all!! And the little girl should make her debut soon. Stay tuned!_

_JWOHPfan: Thank you, I try to update every weekend._

_Beth5572: Thank you!_

_Spiorad: Thank you for the advice! I had up till now all the chapters done, so this week will be new blank slate. I know I need more detail, I will work on it. Keep reading!_

_ShadowedHand: Thank you, I am glad you are enjoying it!_

_celestialuna_:_ Thank you for all the reviews, keep reading!_

_jolisgsd_: _Thank you for the great advice! I will definitely work on it!_

_animehpgurl_:_ Thank you, Stay tuned!_

_eoreos_: _Thank you! Keep Reading!_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters, except Julia, Raven, and Drusilla. I just want to live in their world!

**Chapter 4: Nothing will be the same**

" YOU'RE MY WHAT?!" Harry shouted jumping out of his chair looking panicked.

"Harry, I know that this is difficult for you to process" Severus started.

Harry shook his head frantically, "No, getting a bad grade is difficult, having a bad haircut, that is difficult. This I cannot accept! You have to be joking, please tell me that

you are joking Professor!" Harry pleaded looking up at Professor Snape.

Professor Snape looked at him with sadness, "I assure you Harry that I am not joking, I did the test many times and all the results were the same. I am your-"

Harry paced back and forth interrupting Snape, "Don't! Don't say it! You're not. You're not my-"

"You're father. I am Harry, blood does not lie." Severus said gently, grabbing the boy's shoulders and forcing him to meet his gaze. Severus watched the boy patiently, his

heart wrenching at the sight of his son in so much pain.

"Headmaster, please don't tell me that you believe him! I am James and Lily Potter's son. I am a Potter!" Harry shouted ripping himself out of Snape's hold. Harry felt as

though the world was crumbling around him, it could not be true! His parents were Lily and James Potter! Everyone said that he was the spitting image of his parents!

They died for him, and his friends gave up everything for him! Sirius! Sirius would never speak to him again! He would hate him for being Snape's son! Harry thought

despondently. The elderly wizard looked over at the boy that held the world on his shoulders and sighed.

"Harry, we heard it from your mother's friend, she explained everything. Raven placed charms on you, to hide your true features."

Harry ran up to Professor Dumbledore grabbing his arm, " Then don't remove them! Leave it be! Nothing has to change then, no one needs to know about this! She must

be lying anyway, she could be working for Voldemort!" Albus looked at the small boy and shook his head sadly, " She did not lie to us Harry, and she is not a follower of

Voldemort. You are Severus' son. A secret of this magnitude will always surface Harry; it will not stay buried. It is not fair to anyone that you remain as Harry Potter. The

charms, Harry now that your father knows the truth, they will come off right away."

Harry's eyes filled with tears and he whipped around to meet the eyes of his hated Potions Professor pleading, " Why are you doing this to me? Its not like you want to

claim me. So why destroy my life like this? Can we not just pretend it never happened and just go back to hating each other? Please? Please Professor."

Severus felt as though someone punched him in the stomach. As he tried to regain his breath he pulled his boy to him and crouched down, " I can't do that Harry. You are

my son, my baby. I can't. No, I will not pretend that I did not receive this news. Lily and James were you parents and gave their lives for you, but I am just as much your

parent, I created you. If I had known, I would have gladly raised you Harry. But now that I know the truth, I will not deprive myself the chance to be a father to you. The

charms will be removed, your name will be changed, and you will be resorted. Everything will be okay, you are my son and I will take care of you."

Harry shook his head sobbing, " No. No. I can't. Please don't make me." Harry desperately wanted to wake up from this nightmare. Was this one of Voldemort's nefarious

plans to destroy him? Nothing made sense to him anymore. What about his friends? Remus, and Sirius? " You can and you will. It is for the best, you will come to see

that." Severus answered pulling his son closer to him.

" Everything will work out, besides Harry, don't you want to meet your twin sister?" Albus broke in gently trying to ease the tension. Harry wiped his tears away before

turning toward the Headmaster, " Sister?"

Severus nodded scowling at the Headmaster for ruining the moment with his son, " She is in an orphanage in the United States, she must be brought here with us. It

won't be bad Harry, we can be a family now." Harry looked up into his professor's eyes, feeling so many different things at once, " So what happens now? "

Albus stood from behind the desk grabbing both of their shoulders, " We are going to remove the charms, find your sister and introduce you both into society!"

" Um sir, don't you think it will be a little odd if I, I mean Harry dies and then two transfer students come along exactly the same age?" Harry interrupted still wiping a few

stray tears from his face.

Severus pulled a white handkerchief from his robe and gave it to Harry, " Hogwarts does not accept transfer students Harry. That is why we decided to de-age you and your

sister to your eleventh year." Harry's eyes widened, " You can't! What about Voldemort? My friends and Sirius, we will be a sitting ducks!"

Albus shook his head, " Harry, Voldemort will not be able to discover it is you. Everything about you will be different. We are even going to give you an American accent like

you sister to ensure credibility. Please Harry, let the Order worry about Voldemort, we are very close to destroying him."

" But I am destined to destroy him, isn't that my purpose?" Harry asked defensively. Severus grabbed his son's shoulders, " It isn't your purpose. We will deal with him. I

just want you to worry about normal things. Let yourself be a child, we can handle the rest."

" Severus is right Harry, while I have no doubt you will be involved with the ultimate demise of Voldemort, you will not be as actively involved as you have been. There was

a prophecy about you, but I see now that prophecies can be broken. You can help, but will not fight. Your father will no longer be a spy. He instead will be taking care of

you and your sister. I am sure he will have his hands full trying to curb your more impulsive behaviors, as I am sure your sister has developed." Professor Dumbledore

stated, his eyes twinkling.

Harry sat down on the chair tiredly; his brain was filled with way too much information. " What about my friends and Sirius? They are going to think I died? I can't do that

to them."

The Headmaster stared at the young boy, " Your friends Harry must not be told. Your friends natural responses are imperative to ensure everyone believe that you are

dead. Sirius will be told of course, but whatever protests he has will be overshadowed with the news that he is your uncle." Harry eyes widened, " Uncle? You are related to

Sirius?"

Severus and Professor Dumbledore smirked at each other before Snape responded, " Merlin no, your mother is Black's sister. I am sure Black never did forgive me for

marrying her. But he is your uncle, unfortunately." The Headmaster looked over at the pair in amusement, waiting until Severus was finished. Nodding to the younger

professor, he signaled that it was time to begin with the charm removal.

" We are going to break the charm Harry, you just close your eyes and when you wake you will look as you were meant to." Severus whispered softly running his hand

over the back of his son's head. As Harry closed his eyes, he thought of all the things he would gain from having a family, but he also thought of how much he would lose.

Nothing would be the same again.

**Reviewslove?**


End file.
